Vehicle bodies are constructed by attaching car body parts together. As an example, a roof railing may be attached to a roof module or a second car body part. Typically, the prior art has provided either additional fastening elements or other particular provisions for connecting the two car body parts. Usually, holes are formed in the car body part. This has disadvantages both in terms of assembly time and expense. Also, with such connections, tolerances have to be kept small so that undesirably large gaps will not occur between the car body parts.
It is an object of this invention to provide a car body part which can be fastened to other car body parts inexpensively and which provides visually appealing small gaps.